Why?
by Hisshan93
Summary: Quinn, finally lets someone in. But will she be hurt more then ever before?  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything.  
>Disclaimer; Mild course language. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHY?<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been three days. Three very, very long days since she left me. I still don't understand what went wrong between us. Everything seemed fine, then suddenly she was ending things. Suddenly she was breaking my heart.<br>_"Quinn, we need to talk," as soon as she said it I knew it was bad. Those lines are never said in a good manner. "I can't do this anymore." Those five little worlds, brought my life crashing down. Just five little words crush my dreams forever. I look into her eyes, for any signs over pain or regret. Nothing, they are hard and determined." _

I lay in my bed, waiting for my alarm to go off. Today with be the first time since that night that I'll see her. I am so not prepared for that. I will never be able to deal with seeing her, when all I can think about is the last ten months of my life. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! And there it is, the noise I so did not want to hear today. But it's gone off now, I can't change it. So I pull myself up, and stagger over to my wardrobe, I fling open the doors. I rummage through all my clothes, before grapping the edge of a t-shirt. Not thinking about it I pull it out, and look down. I can barely stop the tears that appear in my eyes as I see one of Rachel's shirts 'looking' back up at me. I storm over to the bin back by the door and shove it in. Glancing at the time, I notice if I am going to drop this stuff at Rachel's before school I need to get ready now.

I'm finally ready to go, I grab my school bag before picking up the black bin bag and heading to my car. I smile weakly when I notice that because I am running a little be late, Rachel will of already left for school so only here dads will be home. I start my car, and start the oh so familiar drive to Rachel's house. As I pull into the Berry driveway and quickly notice only Leroy's car is there. I feel slightly happy at the sight. Leroy has always liked me. I have to get this over with, so grabbing the bin bag, I exit my car and head towards the blue front door of the Berry residents. I stand looking at the door for a few moment, feeling tears gather in my eyes, before I knock. Leroy quickly opens the door and simply stares at me.

"Baby, come here," he coos after a few minutes of silence. I takes my hand and pulls me into a tight hug. Feeling such love radiating off him, I completely break down. We just stand this way for a while, before I pull myself together and pull away.

"I came by to drop off some of Rac... her things." I whisper handing him the bin bag. "I want you to know, Leroy, I did NOT break my promise, I didn't hurt her. She ended things, and I have no idea why." I say before running to my car and driving off.

* * *

><p>I run through the school doors, with only ten minutes until first lesson. I rush towards my locker, but quickly stop when I see Finn walking towards me, with a smirk and his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Without thinking about it, I turn and run towards into the girls bathroom.<p>

"GET OUT! OUT!" I scream at the younger cherrios, who quickly grab their things and scurry out of the room. I rush into a stall, locking the door behind me. Closing the toilet let, I curl up into a ball crying. All I can think about is the first time we said 'I love you'.

_I'm laying on Rachel's bed as she sits at her desk doing History homework. "Rach," I call seductively, "Come to bed." I whisper, with a smirk seeing her shiver.  
>"Baby, you know I love you, but I can't I have to finish this homework." She replies, but I freeze at her admission. She however seems un-affect by her own words, and continues to flick her eyes between her text book and note book.<br>"You... You love me," I stumble. Getting off the bed and making my way over to her. This time she stops her moment, and looks like she mentally going over her last sentence. She whips around to look at me, and the look of love in her eyes takes my breath away. "I love you, too" I whisper, before crashing my lips against hers. That was the first time we said 'I love you'. It also became the first time we ever made love.  
><em>I can't believe she would do this to me!

I wait till after third period to go to class. I know neither Rachel or Finn will be in my classes for the rest of the day. I make my way towards Advance maths, keeping my head down so I don't see the happy couple again. Thankfully before I can see anyone I reach my classroom door.

* * *

><p>Wow, today could not be worse. I have to see my ex, who happens to be the love of my life, for the first time since our break up. Only to discover it has only taken her three days to move on. Causing me to spend three hours alone in the girls toilets, crying. The rest of the day, went beyond slow. I spent lunch time listening to Santana bitch about some shit or another and Brittany try to make me feel better about Rachel, by talking about different types of ducks. And now, now it is glee club. An hour of watching MY Rachel, be all over Finn. Well that would be the case, if Puck hadn't approached me at Lunch with one of his rare, but brilliant ideas, for how to get them back.<p>

I raise my hand and looking directly at Mr. Shue, who looks back at me with sympathetic eyes. "Mr. Shue, could I please sing something?" I ask, smiling weakly. He quickly nods not even daring to fight me on it today. I move to stand at the front of the room, looking around to all of my classmates. I smile at Puck, who is ready with his guitar. Before fighting back tears seeing Rach and Finn sat together laughing. I turn my head away from the sight as the cords start to play. As I get ready to sing, I think back on all the good times we had together, and remember how it is gone now. How, somehow Finn has caused all this pain, and when I can prove it, he won't know what's him. Then I take a deep breath and start to sing, singing with all the love and passion I can.

**Suddenly she's  
>Leaving<br>Suddenly the  
>Promise of love has gone<br>Suddenly  
>Breathing seems so hard to do <strong>

Everyone knew about Rachel and I, not everyone accepted it, but they all knew. I never imagined I'd be stood singing about the pain she has put me through, about all the tears I have cried over her. All the sleepless nights and nightmares I've had.

**Carefully you**  
><strong>Planned it<strong>  
><strong>I got to know just<strong>  
><strong>A minute to late, oh girl<strong>  
><strong>now I understand it<strong>  
><strong>All the times we<strong>  
><strong>Made love together<strong>  
><strong>Baby you were thinking of him<strong>

When she said it was over, I didn't think I could feel more pain. And then, I saw them together. We were together for over ten months and she only waited three days, three fucking days, before moving on from me and getting together with Frankenteen. She could of moved on with anyone. Why did it have to be him? WHY! **  
><strong>**  
>Why do I love you<br>Don't even want to  
>Why do I love you like I do<br>Like I always do  
>You should've told me<br>Why did you have to be untrue **_(love you like I do)_**  
>Why do I love you like I do <strong>

Brittany has moved to stand next to me, she isn't singing, just simply holding my hand. I turn my head towards her and smile ever so lightly. She may seem stupid to everyone else, but she isn't. She is smart, she may not be book smart but she does notice things other people don't.

**Ain't gonna show no**  
><strong>Weakness<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna smile<strong>  
><strong>And tell the whole world I'm fine<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna keep my senses<strong>  
><strong>But deep down<strong>  
><strong>When no one can hear me<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'll be crying for you<strong>

As I sing the last word, I feel a single tear fall down my cheek. I knew straight away after one tear had fallen, it would be like opening the flood gates. I move my free hand up to wipe away the tear. I look up to see everyone looking back at me, a few of them have tears in their eyes also. I glance over Rachel, to see her looking down at the floor, finding her shoes very interesting. I shake my head before looking away again.

**Why do I love you**  
><strong>Don't even want to<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you like I do<strong>  
><strong>Like I always do<strong>  
><strong>You should've told me<strong>  
><strong>Why did you have to be untrue<strong>

_(love you like I do)  
><em>**Why do I love you like I do **

Yep, I was right. I feel like I might drown in my own tears. I can't help but think about all the times, she said 'I love you' or told me she'd never leave me. Still I played the last week or so over and over in my head, trying to work out what the hell I did!

**Can't go back**  
><strong>Can't erase<strong>  
><strong>Baby your smiling face oh no<strong>  
><strong>I can think of nothing else but you<strong>  
><strong>Suddenly<strong>

I look straight into Rachel's eyes as I get ready to sing the last verse. Finally I see the things I wanted to see on Friday. I can see the love in her eyes. And the regret of what has happened between. But does she regret our break up or our relationship all together is unclear. But the regret is here and for now that is enough.

**Why do I love you**  
><strong>Don't even want to<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you like I do<strong>  
><strong>Like I always do<strong>  
><strong>You should've told me<strong>  
><strong>Why did you have to be untrue<strong>

_(love you like I do)  
><em>**Why do I love you like I do.**

As I finish the end of the song, I can barely see through the tears. I glance over at her one last time before running out of the room, towards the bathroom. I slam the stall door shut, locking myself away from everything else. I sit on the toilet lid with my knees drawn up under my chin, sobbing onto my jeans.

"Quinn?" I hear Rach's voice call, "Quinn, baby. I know you're in there. Please come out," She whispers in a voice that sounds broken. Unable to resist her voice like that, I open the door to see Rachel stood there with red puffy eyes that makes my heart break all over again. "Quinn, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!" She pleads, looking everywhere but me.

"Rach, it's fine. You want Finn that's fine. It's my fault really I shouldn't of ended things... Oh no wait that was you." I say, with anger dripping from my voice, trying to ignore the hurt that flashes across her face.

"Quinn, baby, it wasn't like..." Rach starts to explain, yet again.

"DON'T call me that!" I shout pissed off now. "I don't care what it was like, but it happened. You ended it. That's it!" I rage, before storming out, leaving Rachel alone in the bathroom. I can't stop myself from crying, as I run through the halls towards my car. Ignoring the calls from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; Why do I love you by Westlife. <strong>

**Should I continue.?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything.  
>Disclaimer; Mild course language. <strong>

* * *

><p>I storm into my house, slamming the front door shut and scream as loud as my voice will allow. After there are no sounds coming out my mouth anymore, I fall to the ground in a heap of tears. Mere seconds later I feel a pair of soft but strong arms around my body.<p>

"Rach," I whisper hoping even though it would be weird, it is her. I hear no reply, just a gently shushing in my ear, and I'm lead towards the sofa. I quickly realise that the arms belong to my mom.

"Baby, was today that day that bad?" I simply whimper in reply, sobbing harder. "Here, blow your nose then tell mommy what happened sweetie." She whispers, passing me the box of tissues. Since she kicked Russell out, mom has become a much better parent. Now she is almost like my best friend. It's great, when I came out to her – she was amazing, I couldn't of hoped for a better reaction.

"Rachel... Is back with him... with Finn," I sob clinging tighter to my mom. "And then she came to say sorry for everything. It hurts so much mommy," I cry, causing her to hug me tight and whisper soft words of comfort in my ear.

"Awww baby, it will be okay. How about we order pizza for dinner?" Mom suggests smiling, trying hard to make me smile too. I give in and smile weakly nodding at her dinner suggestion.

FABERRYFABERRYFABERRY.

I'm currently laying on my bed, listening to all the heartbreak music I could find. Somehow I've managed to stop crying since I got home from school, but I am still so upset and feel so betrayed. Since I first saw Rach and Finn together, I can't help but wonder if it was going on behind my back the whole time. Did she cheat on me with Finn? Wow, wouldn't that be ironic. Suddenly, mom's voice wakes me from my train of thought. "Huh, sorry mom, what did you say?" I call back.

"I said, I'm just popping out for a minute, honey." I hear her call back. She sounds kind of serious, but I shrug it off as my own emotions. I turn my head towards the window as I hear the front door slam shut. That really confuses me. Why is mom so pissed off?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Berry house.<strong>

KNOCK! KNOCK! The sound booms around the house. Leroy and Hiram look at each other, both sporting confused expressions.

"I'll get it daddies," Rachel calls skipping through from the kitchen and towards the front door. Leroy and Hiram stay sitting on the couch, listening carefully to see who is at the door. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you today?" Rachel says looking up at the visitor to her home.

"For starters, young lady, you can start by telling me why the hell, my daughter came home in floods of tears and hasn't stopped crying since!" Judy replied, in a slightly raised voice. Rachel quickly backs away from the door and backed into Leroy.

"Judy. I understand you are upset, about what happened between Rachel and Quinn. Believe me so am I... As Rachel well knows," Leroy states, slightly glaring at Rachel. "But that, however does not give you the right to shout at my daughter," He continues, turning back towards Judy.

"I have put up with the fact that your daughter, broke my daughter's heart. What I will not put up with is your daughter, flaunting her new relationship with Finn Hudson in Quinn's face at school. And making an already hard situation, near impossible on her." Judy rants standing her ground and protecting her daughter. She looks back from Rachel, to Leroy, to see his face bright red with rage.

"Judy, thank you for informing me of this latest development. But she is my child and I will talk to her about it, so if you could please go now. I'm sure Quinn needs her mother right now," he says before shutting the door lightly.

FABERRYFABERRYFABERRY.

Why the hell is it so bright? I open my eyes to see the sun shining through the open curtains. I must of fallen asleep after mom had gone out. Looking over at my alarm clock, I groan. '6.45' it reads, I should get up and get ready for school. I throw my covers off to see that I feel asleep in the clothes I had on yesterday. I pull myself off the bed and catch a glimpse of a picture of Rachel and I kissing. Forgetting getting dressed, I decide to go down stairs and talk to mom. As I reach the kitchen, I stop mom looking at the window over the garden. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around my waist and start to cry.

"Baby, it's okay. Shh. You don't have to go in today. I will call the school." Mom whispers in my ear. I cling on to mom for a bit longer, until she says she has to go to work or else she will be late. I stand in the living room holding a picture of Rach and I. Trying to fight tears, I start to sing.

**Once  
>Doesn't mean anything to me<br>Come  
>Show me the meaning of complete<br>Where  
>Did our love go wrong<br>Once we were so strong  
>How can I go on?<strong>

I flash back to her first telling me how she felt. I'd dreamed of that day, but never thought it would happen. _  
>"Quinn, could I have a moment of your time please?" Rachel asks me, looking really nervous and oh so cute. After I nod, she lead me into an empty classroom. I close the door behind us and lean back against it, waiting for her to speak. She looks at me for a long moment before, stepping towards me and smashing her lips against mine. I was the amazing moment of my life par none. She was perfect, her lips were so soft. <em>

**When you told me you loved me**  
><strong>Did you know it would take me the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>To get over the feeling of knowing<strong>  
><strong>A dream didn't turn out right<strong>  
><strong>When you let me believe that you weren't complete<strong>  
><strong>Without me by your side<strong>  
><strong>How could I know<strong>  
><strong>That you would go<strong>  
><strong>That you would run<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I thought you were the one<strong>

I feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks, as I remember all the perfect nights. All the amazing dates. 

**Why**  
><strong>Can't I just leave it all behind<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>Felt passion so bright that I was blind<strong>  
><strong>Then<strong>  
><strong>Something made me weak<strong>  
><strong>Talking in my sleep<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I'm in so deep and you know I believed<strong>

**When you told me you loved me**  
><strong>Did you know it would take me the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>To get over the feeling of knowing<strong>  
><strong>A dream didn't turn out right<strong>  
><strong>When you let me believe that you weren't complete<strong>  
><strong>Without me by your side<strong>  
><strong>How could I know<strong>  
><strong>That you would go<strong>  
><strong>That you would run<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I thought you were the one<strong>

I put the picture on the table and pick up the small black box.

**Your lips**  
><strong>Your face<strong>  
><strong>Something that time just can't erase<strong>  
><strong>Find my heart<strong>  
><strong>Could break<strong>  
><strong>All over again<strong>

**When you told me you loved me**  
><strong>Did you know it would take me the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>To get over the feeling of knowing<strong>  
><strong>A dream didn't turn out right<strong>  
><strong>When you let me believe that you weren't complete<strong>  
><strong>Without me by your side<strong>  
><strong>How could I know<strong>  
><strong>That you would go<strong>  
><strong>That you would run<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I thought you were the one<strong>

As I finish I open the box and look down at the engagement ring I'd brought for her, taking it out of the box I turn towards the front door. I stop when I see Rachel stood there, with tears flowing down her cheeks and her jaw dropped. As she looks down at what was meant to be her engagement ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; I think I love you by Jessica Simpsons.<strong>

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I said in an earlier author's note, I've been doing my A-level exams :( But now I'm finished YAY! Thank you for waiting. And also to everyone who offered 'Good luck' Thank you very much :)

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(<br>DISCLAIMERS; All mistakes are mine :) **

**CONTAINS; mild course language and nudity :)**

* * *

><p><em>As I finish I open the box and look down at the engagement ring I'd brought for her, taking it out of the box I turn towards the front door. I stop when I see Rachel stood there, with tears flowing down her cheeks and her jaw dropped. As she looks down at what was meant to be her engagement ring. <em>

* * *

><p>We just stand there looking into each others eyes. I can hear my own heart thumping against my ribs.<br>"Rach... Rachel, what are you doing here?" I ask putting the ring into my pocket and stepping towards her slightly.

"I... uhm... Your mom came to see me and my dads," she starts to explain, wiping the tears from her eyes and face. "She told me how you feel about Finn and I," she continues stepping closer to me, "Please, Quinn, baby let me explain."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I scream feeling tears start to well up in my eyes, "I don't want to hear your bullshit. You hurt me Rachel and nothing you can say will change that." I snap looking away from her. "Please, just leave me alone, so I can get over you, like you've gotten over me. " I beg wiping away my tears. I watch out of the corner of my eye as she slowly turns and leaves.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

It's another hour or so before mom finally comes home, "Hey Quinnie. What's up sweetheart?" She coos from her spot at the front door to me, as I lay on the couch.

"I know where you've been, mom." I state turning over to look directly at her, "Why did you do that? Now she will tell Finn and they will have a great old time laughing at me." I say starting to cry yet a-fucking-gain. "Fuck sake! Why do I KEEP crying!" I shout, completely frustrated by my own emotions.

"Because, baby, you've been hurt. You didn't deserve to be, but sadly you were. I'm sorry I went to the Berry's but when you told me about Rachel and Finn... I just got so bloody frustrated and pissed off, I couldn't help myself." Mom whispers as she hugs me tighter than ever.

* * *

><p>I am dreading today, after yesterday's events. I don't really fancy being laughed at all god damn day. I dread to think what snide comments Finn will come up with to mock me. He already has everything. My Popularity. My glee praise. And MY fucking girlfriend!<br>I roll out of bed and groan as I notice the time 6:33. Perfect! I have to leave for school in an hour, why must school start so early? I strip myself of my night clothes and head towards my bathroom and I flip the switch for the shower. As I leave the water to heat up a bit, I decide in the meantime to pick out my clothes for today. I walk over to my walk-in wardrobe. After a couple of minutes of indecision I finally pick my baby pink, knee length dress and a nice white cardigan over the top. I swing around to see the picture of Rachel and I kissing starting back at me – oh God, how I'd love to burn it right now! Remembering about my shower, I return to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind my naked body.

As I finish the final touches of my make up, I hear a knock on the front door. I know mom will either be asleep or showering, so I run down the stairs to get the door myself.  
>"F... Finn, what are you doing here?" I ask stepping away from the door slightly.<p>

"YOU STUPID SLUT! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO RACHEL?" he screams at me, entering the house and trying to square up to me.

"N...Nothing," I stumble trying to put distance between us.

"WELL, WHY THE HELL DID SHE DUMP ME LAST NIGHT!" He shouts, stepping closer and closer to me. "YOU STUPID DUMB SLUT. I SHOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON..."

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Mom's voice suddenly screams, as she storms down the stairs pointing an angry finger at Finn. With a angry sigh Finn storms out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Mom quickly pulls me into a tight hug, whisper words of comfort in my ear, as she takes hold of the backpack, that I'm holding.  
>"You don't have to go to school today, if you don't want to honey," mom says, smiling sadly at me. I smile back but shake my head as well.<p>

"No mom, I want to go in. I need to know what is going on with Rachel," I reply, kissing mom's cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>Well coming into school was a bit pointless. Finn has spent all day giving my evil looks and I've not seen Rachel at all. But it's Glee time now, so things are looking better. I walk into the choir room and I'm shocked to find it completely empty, maybe Rachel isn't well today. I take a seat in the front row and watch as everyone enters, smiling at everyone and exchanging brief 'Hellos' with a few members of the group. Rachel, is the last student to enter the room, she looks like she has been crying. She looks right at me and I can't help the smile that graces my lips. My small smile seems to make her feel better as her eyes sparkle as she smiles back at me, before moving past me to sit down.<p>

Finally Mr Shue walks in, last as normal, he has most likely been with Miss P again – God can't they just get it on already! He mumbles some form of excuse that no-one seems to believe. Before he can really get the 'lesson' started, Rachel's hand shoots up.

"Mr. Shue if you don't mind could I please have the floor?" She asks looking directly at me. As he nods, she jumps up from her seat and jogs down the steps the front of the room. She whispers something to both Brad and the band, before standing behind the mic and looks right at me.

**Every time you're near baby  
>I get kinda crazy in my head for you<br>I don't know what to do  
>And oh baby<br>I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
>I just lose my cool<br>My friends tell me  
>Something has come over me<br>And I think I know what it is **

Everyone is looking at me now and I don't know how to reply. I just keep my eyes locked with Rachel's as she sings. She's looking at me like I am the only person in the world. I can see pure love in her eyes, making my heart swell.

**I think I'm in love**  
><strong>Girl, I think that I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I think that I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you<strong>

I giggle as I notice the slight change of lyrics. She has really thought this through. Maybe she does love me.

**Just the other night baby**  
><strong>I saw you hangin<strong>  
><strong>You were with your friends, I was with mine too<strong>  
><strong>You took me by surprise<strong>  
><strong>When you turn and look me in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Girl, you really blow my mind<strong>

Rachel pulls the mic from its stand and walks over to me. She sits down next to me and takes my hand in hers. She kisses my cheek in between verses, she smirks as she see me blush a little bit. She flashes me a last smile before jumping up from the seat and grapping Kurt's hand, who willing follows and sings and dances along.

**I don't know what's gotten into me**  
><strong>But, I think I know what it is<strong>

**I think I'm in love**  
><strong>Girl, I think that I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been doin silly things when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>In love, Girl, I think that I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you<strong>

**Girl, I think that I'm in love with you**  
><strong>I've been doin silly things when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>In love, Girl, I think that I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you<strong>

I glance around the room slightly, to see that everyone but Finn and I are singing along. He's looking at Rach with a look of hurt and pure rage. He looks like he could kill us both now, if he got the chance... and if he wasn't well... Finn.

**Something strange has come over me**  
><strong>Got me going out of my mind<strong>  
><strong>Never met a girl like you before<strong>  
><strong>You make me feel special inside<strong>

**I think I'm in love**  
><strong>Girl, I think that I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been doin silly things when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I think I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you<strong>

She grabs my hand and pulls me up to dance with her, I giggle despite the pain she has put me through, but I can't help but dance alone with her.

**Girl, I think that I'm in love with you**  
><strong>I've been doin silly things when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I think I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you<strong>

**Girl, I think that I'm in love with you**  
><strong>I've been doin silly things when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I think I'm in love with you<strong>  
><strong>I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you<strong>

As she finishes the song everyone else seems to just disappear until...

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Jessica Simpson - I think I'm in love with you. <strong>

**Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything. :(  
>DISCLAIMERS; all mistakes are mine :)<br>**

**Mild Course language.**

**Twice in one day wooop - I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be a long on with many flash backs to clear it all up :)**

* * *

><p><em>As she finishes the song everyone else seems to just disappear until...<em>

* * *

><p>The door swings open as Tilly, principle Figgins' personal assistant rushes through. We all turn around to look at the blonde lady.<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Fabray is needed in the office. It's an emergency," Tilly explains, her eyes darting back and forth between Mr. Shue and myself. I turn to Rach, my eyes begging her to come with me. Not to leave me alone. Again! She seems to get the message and takes my hand in hers linking our fingers .

"I'm coming with her," She states turning to look at a slightly scared looking Tilly.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but Mr Figgins asked for Miss Fabray only. So I don't know who you are but you cannot come with us," Tilly argues gaining a little more confidence around Rachel. This, however, doesn't last long as Rachel steps in front of me, pointing her finger and lowering her voice to an icy cold tone.

"Listen, I don't care what the hell Figgins asked for! I will NOT leave my fiancée alone, when you very clearly have bad news for her!" Rachel says, her voice so icy even Santana looks a little scared. Tilly looks like she may need to change her underwear once this is over with. After what seems like forever, of them staring at one another, Tilly finally gives in and nods her head. I breathe a sigh of relief, squeezing Rachel's hand. Hard.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

As we enter the office I can see that as well as Figgins there are two police officers sat waiting for me. Suddenly my heart rate start to increase greatly. Rachel seems to sense this as she pulls me closer to her side. "I'll be here," she whispers in my ear. We walk through the doors causing the officers to turn and look at me, this is looking worse and worse by the minute. The two officers stand allowing Rachel and I to sit down.

"Miss Fabray?" the tall, dark haired officer asks looking directly at me, scared to answer I just nod my head. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your mother has been admitted to hospital." He says slowly, I can almost feel the colour drain from my face.  
>"There is more madam," The other officer continues, "It appears that, your father, Russell Fabray, was the cause of her injuries," he tells me with a sad smile.<p>

* * *

><p>As I walk into my mom's room, I can't stop the tears that start to fall at the sight of her laying in the bed. She is so pale, apart from the cuts and bruises that cover her body. The heart monitor continues to slowly beep. This is my only sign that my mom is still alive. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't pull through this, she has been in this coma for a whole week now - a week that has been a complete burr for me. I have no idea what has happened at all, I remember speaking to police and doctors alot, other then that all I know is Rachel stays with me most of the time. If he has killed her, I don't think I could ever cope. Over the past three years, my mom has been my only sane constant. How could he take her away from me?<p>

"Mommy, I don't really know what to say, Rach keeps telling me I should sing to you. So here goes..." I whisper, taking my mom's cold hand.

**Whoa, oh, yeah,**

**She was so young with such innocent eyes**  
><strong>She always dreamt of a fairytale life<strong>  
><strong>And all the things that your money can't buy<strong>  
><strong>She thought that he was a wonderful guy<strong>  
><strong>Then suddenly, things seemed to change<strong>  
><strong>It was the moment she took on his name<strong>  
><strong>He took his anger out on her face<strong>  
><strong>She kept all of her pain locked away<strong>

**Oh mother, we're stronger**  
><strong>From all of the tears you have shed<strong>  
><strong>Oh mother, don't look back<strong>  
><strong>Cause he'll never hurt us again<strong>

I think back to all the times, I noticed my mom wearing layers upon layers of make-up. I used to ask why;  
>'<em>I walk into my mommy's room, and notice my mom sat at her dressing table applying lipstick. She looks very orange today, way more than normal."Mommy?" I ask, giggling as she turns around with a funny face, "Why do you look so orange?" I ask as politely as I can. She pulls a face of fake shock horror,<br>"Because Quinnie, sometimes women like to hide their old looking faces." She answers poking my nose. _

**So mother, I thank you**  
><strong>For all that you've done and still do<strong>  
><strong>You got me, I got you<strong>  
><strong>Together we always pull through<strong>  
><strong>We always pull through<strong>  
><strong>We always pull through<strong>  
><strong>Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother<strong>

**It was the day that he turned on his kids**  
><strong>That she knew she just had to leave him<strong>  
><strong>So many voices inside of her head<strong>  
><strong>Saying over and over and over,<strong>  
><strong>"You deserve much more than this."<strong>

I squeeze my mom's hand hoping she can feel and hear me here beside her. I want her to know I will always be here.

**She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide**  
><strong>Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)<strong>  
><strong>So tired of defending her life, she could have died<strong>  
><strong>Fighting for the lives of her children<strong>

I jump slightly as I hear Rachel's voice as she joins in sing. She smiles at me sadly, before walking around the bed and taking mom's other hand in hers.

**Oh mother, we're stronger**  
><strong>From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)<strong>  
><strong>Oh mother, don't look back<strong>  
><strong>Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)<strong>

**So mother, I thank you (thank you)**  
><strong>For all that you've done and still do (still do)<strong>  
><strong>You got me, I got you, (yeah you got me and I got you)<strong>  
><strong>Together we always pull through.<strong>  
><strong>We always pull through<strong>  
><strong>We always pull through<strong>  
><strong>Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother<strong>

I can feel the tears spilling down my cheeks now. I start to choke a little so Rachel takes over singing for me.

**All of your life you have spent**  
><strong>Burying hurt and regret<strong>  
><strong>But mama, he'll never touch us again<strong>

**For every time he tried to break you down**  
><strong>Just remember who's still around<strong>  
><strong>It's over, and we're stronger<strong>  
><strong>And we'll never have to go back again<strong>

She looks directly at me as she sings the last line. Her eyes full of truth, I can tell she is promising it to us both. That she will do whatever she can to protect us both from Russell forever more. But with him going to prison for 20 to life. We should be ok for now.

**Oh mother, we're stronger**  
><strong>From all of the tears you have shed<strong>  
><strong>Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again)<strong>  
><strong>Cause he'll never hurt us again (cause he'll never hurt us again)<strong>

**So mother, I thank you (and I thank you for everything you've done)**  
><strong>For all that you've done and still do (together we always move on)<strong>  
><strong>You got me, I got you, (you got me, I got you)<strong>  
><strong>Together we always pull through (always pull through)<strong>  
><strong>We always pull through<strong>  
><strong>We always pull through<strong>

I join in with the last two verses looking down at mine and mom's hands joined together. We are always joined, no matter what happens, we always will.

**I love you mom**

As I look up, I see my mom's teary blue eyes looking down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>song; Oh Mother by Christina Aguilera<strong>

**Reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
><strong>

**All mistakes are mine.  
>Mild course language. <strong>

**Flashbacks are in Italic, and in first person pov. **

* * *

><p>For the Song;<br>**Rachel.  
><strong>_Quinn  
><strong>Both<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>As I look up, I see my mom's teary blue eyes looking back down at me. <em>

* * *

><p>I can feel my entire body go numb; I keep my eyes locked with moms I'm scared this is all some dream. Suddenly I hear Rachel coughing, snapping me out of my trace. I look over her briefly to see she is staring back at me with tears flowing down her face. Before looking back up at mom, when I see that her eyes are still open, I fling myself into her arms. Only when I hear a weak whimper escape her lips do I pull away.<br>"Sorry mom. I'm just really glad you're alive!" I admit smiling lightly. Mom just nods, whilst moving over slightly to allow me to join her on the bed.

"Before we get into all the dirty details about what happened to put us all in this situation, could you girls please sing me a song?" Mom asks in a weak sounding voice. Rachel nods straight away, clearly already with a song in mind. I decide I will just take her lead and allow her to start singing first... thank God I know the song.

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<strong>

**Find out what we're made of**  
><strong>What we are called to help our friends in need<strong>

I can hear the double meaning behind Rachel's words, as she looks straight at me. We've still not really cleared everything up since we got back together. With everything with mom and Russell we have just not had the time to sit down and really talk about everything.

_**You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh**_

We keep our eyes locked as we sing the chorus together. Our eyes expressing all the emotions our mouths failed to say.

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Every day I will remind you<em>

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

I take mom's hand in one of mine and one of Rachel's in my other. I want them both to know, how much they mean to me and how much I love them both.

_**You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah**_

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
><em>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

I continue to switch my attention back and forth between mom and Rachel.

_**You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh**_

_**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**_

We finished the song staring into each other's eyes. The whole world seems to just disappear.  
>"Wow! Girls that was wonderful," mom's voice calls, snapping us both back to reality. I turn back towards mom and smile.<p>

"Mom, I know you don't want to tell us, but what the hell happened?" I asks, squeezing mom's hand. She looks away from me for split second before turning back towards me. "Please mom," I beg.

My mom takes a deep breath before beginning to recall the events of that horrible Tuesday.  
>'<em>I put the last can of food in the small cupboard, one of the best things about getting divorced from that bastard, is the house work has dropped massively since Quinn and I moved into a much smaller house. KNOCK! KNOCK!... The knock at the door pulls me out of my inner thoughts. I leave the plastic bags on the counter as I go and answer the door.<br>"Judy." Russell says coldly as he pushes past me, I can't move for fear. He is drunk and has that look in his eyes, the look he always got before a beating.  
>"R..Russell, what...what are you doing here?" I ask keeping away from his reach. He turns and glares at me, but doesn't answer my question. Before I can blink though he launches himself at me, his hands all over me, his fist connecting with my face, ribs and stomach. The whole beating he keeps yelling at me how I deserve this for raising a dyke daughter. How if that fag daughter had just listen to his warning then none of this would have to happen'<br>_By the end of mom's story, we are all in tears. Mom is looking down in shame, I don't know what to do to make things better, I stay quiet and think over everything she has just told me.

"Wait hold on... fag daughter? Who did he mean by that?" I ask a little confused as to what Russell was referring too. Mom just shakes her head, signalling she doesn't know either and is just as confused as me. I look over at Rachel, who has her head hung. "Rachel?" I ask sensing there is something she is keeping from me. She looks up at me, I quickly notice who red and puffy her eyes look.

"Don't be mad with me okay?" She begs looking into my eyes, scared about what is about to come I just nod my head. "Well it all started about a month ago." Rachel starts... as she begins to tell her own story.  
><em>School finished two hours ago, but I stayed behind to practice my singing. I promised Quinn that I'd meet her at her house in about two hours. So I decide I best get going. As I leave the building I feel like there is someone watching me, but I dismiss that thought. I walk towards my car, whilst I fiddle in my bag for my keys.<br>"Hello Rachel, dear." I voice behind my calls making me jump in surprise. I turn around to see Mr Fabray standing behind me, immediately I feel like something bad is going to happen.  
>"Mr Fabray, how may I help you?" I ask shaking greatly. He gives me a sickenly sweet smile, before placing his hand on my shoulder.<br>"Well Rachel, I need you do something for me," he starts, not waiting for my reaction he continues. "I need to you dump my daughter... You see, I know you can't help your homosexual feelings after the sinful environment you've been brought up in. But my Quinnie, isn't like you people. So I want you to end things so she can get back to woman I raised her to be." Russell informs me, "Oh and if I find out that you have not left my daughter by this time next week then I'll be back, not only for you but your fathers too, and Quinnie and Judy." Russell threatens before walking away, I stand there at my car with tears welling up in my eyes.  
><em>As Rachel finishes telling us what happened between her and Russell the three of us just sit there in silence looking at one another. I knew Russell was a mad man, but I never thought I'd go as far as to threaten my relationship and my life of the woman I love and both of our families. What kind of person is he?

"So that is why you dumped me and went back to Finn? To protect me. To make me hate you, so I was safe." I say more to myself that anyone, as I try and get things straight in my head. I shake my head slightly as Rachel nods hers. Knowing the truth, I lean forward and connect my lips to Rachel's.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Count on me by Bruno Mars.<strong>

**Reviews please people. x **


	6. Chapter 6  part one

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**As normal all mistakes are mine.**

**Mild course language. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>So that is why you dumped me and went back to Finn? To protect me. To make me hate you, so I was safe." I say more to myself that anyone, as I try and get things straight in my head. I shake my head slightly as Rachel nods hers. Knowing the truth, I lean forward and connect my lips to Rachel's.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

I sit down on one of the hard red plastic chairs with Rachel on one side of me and Santana and Britt the other side. It's Glee time, the first Glee I've been in since I got the horrific news about my mom. Everyone is here. Puck keeps asking Rachel and I to make out in front of him, whilst Lauren smacks him over the back of the head. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike and Artie are sitting on the other side of the room to me, having their own private conversation. Finn is just sat looking at Rachel and I; he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Rachel used him as a beard for a small time. Before anything can kick of Mr. Shue comes rushing in the door.

"Oh, Quinn, it is lovely to see you back," Mr, Shue says smiling. "Right guys, what we are going to do this week is – well I am going to leave it for you to decide. But I want EVERYONE to perform a song, whether it's in pairs, groups or solo doesn't matter as long as everyone performs," Mr Shue orders, causing mumbles to erupt throughout the class room. "And you have one week, anyone within that time can sing," he continues. Finn's hand shoots up straight away. Without saying anything he stands and tell the band what his song is. As soon as the music starts I shake my head, hearing Santana curse in Spanish and Rachel sigh loudly.

**I'm not over you, and I know that I should be.  
>I'm not over you, and I know that I never will.<br>I didn't know, you didn't hint, you didn't try to deceive me.  
>You just leave me.<strong>

He 'dances' around the front of the classroom, staring at Rachel the entire time.

**You didn't call, you never phoned, you didn't say you were leaving.  
>You were busy. <strong>

**You said it was over, she said it was over.  
>But I don't believe her.<br>You said it was over, she said it was over.  
>But I'm not so sure.<strong>

He steps in front of Rachel, who just looks away, turning her attention towards me.

**Cause I'm not over you, and I know that I should be.  
>And I'm not over you, I know that I never will.<strong>

**You used to say it'd never end, you used to cry I can't leave you.  
>I believed you.<br>But I'm so sure this isn't you, but I don't know how to reach you.  
>And I need to.<strong>

He points his finger towards Rach. He is starting to really bug me now!

**You said it was over, she said it was over.  
>But I don't believe her.<br>You said it was over, she said it was over.  
>But I'm not so sure.<strong>

**Because I'm not over you.  
>Cause I'm not over you, and I know that I should be.<br>And I'm not over you, I know that I never will.  
>I'm not over you, I'm not over you, I'm not over you, I'm not over you.<strong>

**You said it was over, she said it was over.  
>But I don't believe her.<br>You said it was over, she said it was over.  
>But I'm not so sure.<strong>

**Coz I'm not over you, I'm not over.  
>I'm not over you, I'm not over.<br>I'm not over you, I'm not over. I'm not over you, I'm not over.  
>I'm not over you, and I know that I should be.<strong>

**And I'm not over you,  
><strong>**And I know that I never.  
>And I know that I never.<br>And I know that I never will.**

He finishes the song kneeling in front of Rach, smiling that goofy ass smile. "Rachel, I love you. And I know you love me too. Quinn can never give you things I can. Give us another chance?" He askes as if I'm not fucking sitting right next to her. I move to get out of my seat but before I can Rachel slaps him hard around the face.

"Finn, get it through your head. I LOVE Quinn. Not you!" Rachel states, saying each word clearly, so there is no mistake about what she is saying to him. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to sing my song now," she says pushing past Finn, causing him to fall back on his ass and everyone to laugh at him. Rachel stands at the front of the room, looking right at me as the piano starts to play. I don't know this song at all but as it's Rachel, it must be a good song.

**Your sitting in your room  
>You got me on the phone<br>I say "I'll be there soon"  
>You look outside and I'm on your front lawn <strong>

**I put my phone away  
>Cause when I look at you<br>There's nothing left to say  
>I love the way you look tonight, I really do <strong>

Rachel walks over to me and takes my hand, pulling my up from my seat and towards the front of the room. I can feel my cheeks blushing bright red as I see everyone staring at me. I lock eyes with Rachel and everything else seems to melt away. No matter the situation, no matter the place, looking into her eyes makes everything better. Makes all my fears disappear.

**We're meant to be**  
><strong>Together it doesn't matter<strong>  
><strong>Who tries to get in our way<strong>  
><strong>I'll never leave<strong>  
><strong>And you don't ever have to worry<strong>  
><strong>About losing me<strong>

**And I'll get by**  
><strong>Cause we're in love<strong>  
><strong>And just hearing your voice<strong>  
><strong>Is just barely enough<strong>  
><strong>To keep me company<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>That I want you more than anything<strong>  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>

She hugs me tight as she sings the last line. I'm starting to realise how hard it must have been for Rach during the time we were apart. I know now that she was forced to end things in order to protect my life. I still question whether I would of been strong enough to do the same if situation were reversed.

**This is real we're in love  
>And I know this is true<br>Your all I'm thinking of  
>Every time I'm without you<br>I want to hold you tight  
>I want you here with me<br>I'll lay in bed and close my eyes  
>And I will see you in my dreams <strong>

Mr Shue and the rest of the Glee club, minus Finn, join Rach and I at the front. They stand behind us in support, humming along to the melody. This is what got me through everything with Mom's attack and Russell's behaviour. These people, my family, will get me through Russell trial. Having to hear my mom recount the events of that day. Having to hear the love of my life recount the conversation she had with him.

**We're meant to be**  
><strong>Together it doesn't matter<strong>  
><strong>Who tries to get in our way<strong>

**I'll never leave  
>And you don't ever have to worry<br>About losing me**

**And I'll get by**  
><strong>Cause we're in love<strong>  
><strong>And just hearing your voice<strong>  
><strong>Is just barely enough<strong>  
><strong>To keep me company<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>That I want you more than anything<strong>  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>

**I feel the way that I do**  
><strong>Because we're perfect<strong>  
><strong>And I'd do anything for you<strong>  
><strong>Because your worth it<strong>

She points to me as she sings. Looking into her eyes I see nothing but complete and utter love looking back. She was willing to give up everything for me. I need to show her I would do the same. She is my life and I love her more than anything. I want to marry her, have children with her.

**We're meant to be**  
><strong>Together it doesn't matter<strong>  
><strong>Who ties to get in our way<strong>

**I'll never leave  
>And you don't ever have to worry<br>About losing me**

**And I'll get by**  
><strong>Cause we're in love<strong>  
><strong>And just hearing your voice<strong>  
><strong>Is just barely enough<strong>  
><strong>To keep me company<strong>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><strong>That I want you more than anything<strong>  
><strong>And I miss you<strong>

Sensing that a deep conversation is about to start up, Mr Shue dismisses the rest of the group, leaving Rach and I alone to talk. I take her hand and walk us over to the chairs. We sit in silence for a few moments as we both try to think of a way to express ourselves.

"Rach, I know what you did for me was amazing and wonderful. I am so grateful, and I want you to know that I will spend forever trying to make it up to you," I say smiling at her. She nods her head, before kissing my cheek.

"Come on, we have to pick you a song to sing to me now," she says pulling my towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS; Finn - I'm Not Over You by Scouting for Girls.<br>Rachel - We're Perfect by Audio Summer**

**Reviews for part 1? ... Part 2 to follow soon :)**


	7. Chapter 6 part two

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Sorry it's been so long guys... but here is chapter six - part 2 :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel and I had spent four or five hours last night looking for the perfect song for me to sing today. She had found one she claimed to 'fit my voice to a tee' - her words not mine. But after Finn's song yesterday, I knew I needed a epic one. So after Rach fell asleep, I looked again, and found one that I hope shows how I feel. She should be proud of me, because of who made it famous.<p>

That that was last night, when I was over tired and cocky. Now, right now as I sit in Glee waiting for my turn to sing, I could not be more nervous. I wasn't this nervous about telling my parent's about be...the baby! FINALLY Mr. Shue turns up, smiling at us all.

"So. Who is up today?" He asks, looking hopefully at us all. Before I can back down, I raise my hand. His head snaps round to me, with a big goofy smile on his face. "Okay Quinn, come and show us," I know he doesn't mean it to be a challage, or threat but that is how I take it. So now full of determination, I stand. On slightly shakey legs I make my way to the front of the room. I made sure to come in at lunch and give Brad and the band the sheet music. I look directly at Rach.

"This, this is for the most important person in my life," I say first, smirking as Rachel blushes. "Hit it!" I call over to the band and Brad. Before I can even start singing, Rachel's eyes light up. I should of guessed she would of known the song just from the first few bars. Well here goes..

**Here we are**  
><strong>On Earth together<strong>  
><strong>It's you and I<strong>  
><strong>God has made us fall in love<strong>  
><strong>It's true I've really found<strong>  
><strong>Someone like you<strong>

I stretch my arm out and point to Rachel and I sing. I want the world to know, as if I've not made it clear already, that Rachel Berry is MINE! And mine only.

**Will it stay**  
><strong>The love you feel for me<strong>  
><strong>And will you say<strong>  
><strong>That you will be by my side<strong>  
><strong>To see me through<strong>  
><strong>Until my life is through<strong>

I giggle lightly as she nods her head so hard I worry it may fall off.

**And in my mind**  
><strong>We can conquer the world<strong>  
><strong>In love you and I<strong>  
><strong>You and I, you and I...<strong>

**I'm glad**  
><strong>At least in my life<strong>  
><strong>I've found someone<strong>

**That may not be here forever**  
><strong>To see me through<strong>  
><strong>But I found strength in you<strong>  
><strong>I only pray that I have shown you<strong>  
><strong>A brighter day<strong>  
><strong>Because that's all that I am living for<strong>

She is nodding her head once more. She is clearly set on being together forever and who am I to argue?

**You see**  
><strong>Don't worry what happens to me<strong>  
><strong>Cause in my mind<strong>  
><strong>You will stay here always<strong>  
><strong>In love you and I<strong>

**You and I, you and I**  
><strong>You and I, you and I<strong>  
><strong>You and I<strong>

**In my mind**  
><strong>We can conquer the world<strong>

**In love you and I**  
><strong>You and I, you and I<strong>  
><strong>You and I...<strong>

As the cords die and my words end, I stay stood at the front looking at my girl. She slowly gets to her feet and walks over to me. As she reaches me, she grips the top of my shirt and pulls me into a amazing kiss. The kiss however is ruined by Mr. Shue coughing to get our attention.

"Quinn, that was amazing. Well done. Now who is next?" He asks turning back towards the rest of the club, to my surprise everyone, barring Finn, Rachel and I raising their hand. Mr Shue smiles and point to Tina. "Come on then Tina." He says, however when she makes no attempt to move he frowns.

"Mr. Shue, we all have a song for Rach and Q," Santana finally says, turning towards us and smiling. Before Shue can say anything the rest of the group stand and move to the front, but not before setting up two chairs for Rach and I right at the front of the room. They stand in front of us and the music begins.

**Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.**  
><strong>But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.<strong>  
><strong>I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.<strong>

Artie and Tina start the singing to begin with, I look over to Finn who looks like someone kicked his dog. Man-child.

**Please swallow your pride, if i have things you need to borrow.**  
><strong>For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show.<strong>

**You just call on me brother when you need a hand.**  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>  
><strong>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<strong>  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>

**Lean on me when you't not strong, and I'll be your friend.**  
><strong>I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.<strong>

No one pays attention to the man-child as he storms out of the room, even Mr. Shue ignores his attention seeking actions. He is such a moron.

**You just call on me brother if you need a friend.**  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>  
><strong>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<strong>  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>

**If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.**  
><strong>I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.<strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>  
><strong>Call me ( if you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>  
><strong>Call me <strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>  
><strong>It won't be long till i am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on lean on<strong>  
><strong>Lean lean on me <strong>  
><strong>I am gonna need somebody lean on <strong>  
><strong>I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on<strong>

As the song ends, Rachel and I stand and are pulled into a group hug with our family.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS; QUINN - You and I by Barbra Streisand<br>****NEW DIRECTIONS - Lean On Me by Bill Withers**

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Final Chapter

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE YEAR ON!<strong>_

Rachel and I had decided to act like the break up and Finn never happened. Which makes today our second anniversary and I've decided to propose the right way this time! I think this night should be special. Perfect. A night to remember. So I've organised a candle lit dinner at my house, my mom has agreed to stay at the Berry's for the night so Rachel and I can be alone.

**Ding! Dong! **

I smile knowning it's Rach. I skip over to open the door, giggling when I see her smiling and holding a neatly re wrapped box with a purple ribbon bow on the top.

"Hey baby," I coo pulling her in for a deep kiss. "No talking and presents later," I inform her, taking the present from her and setting it down on the coffee table. I take her hand and lead her into the kitchen. I hear her gasp in shock and I can only smirk. I pull her chair out before bring her a plate of vegan lasagna with a light salad on the side.

"Oh baby you didn't have to make us vegan food," Rachel insists blushing lightly at me.

"Well good baby, because I didn't. I made you vegan lasagna and I made myself non-vegan lasagna," I admit laughing and dodging a back hander from Rachel, causing me to just laugh harder. I sit in my own seat with my own meaty lasagna in front of me. I press play on my ipod speaker controller causing Barry White to fill the room.

**My first, my last, my everything, **  
><strong>And the answer to all my dreams. <strong>  
><strong>You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star. <strong>  
><strong>My kind of wonderful, that's what you are. <strong>

Rachel giggles as she listens to the song, she points at me as she mimes along.

**I know there's only, only one like you **  
><strong>There's no way they could have made two. <strong>  
><strong>You're, you're all I'm living for <strong>  
><strong>Your love I'll keep for evermore. <strong>  
><strong>You're the first, my last, my everything. <strong>

**In you I've found so many things, **  
><strong>A love so new, only you could bring. <strong>  
><strong>Can't you see if you, <strong>  
><strong>You'll make me feel this way, <strong>  
><strong>You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day. <strong>

I start to mime along with Rachel, neither of us ever actually saying the words. Just stupid actions as we goof around.

**I see so many ways that I can love you, **  
><strong>'Till the day I die... <strong>  
><strong>You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream. <strong>  
><strong>You're my first, my last, my everything. <strong>

**[instrumental] **

We giggle at each other and finish our dinner.

**I know there's only one, only one like you **  
><strong>There's no way they could have made two. <strong>  
><strong>Girl, you're my reality. <strong>  
><strong>But I'm lost in a dream, <strong>  
><strong>You're the first, you're the last, my everything.<strong>

After we finish dinner, I quickly do the dishes before taking Rachel's hand.

"Present time," I whisper in Rach's ear. Rachel just squeals in excitement, she rushes over to the sofa ready to swap pressies. I move and sit on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table. "You first, superstar," I say, watching her eyes light up in joy. She picks up the red box and passess it to me. I take the small sized box, smiling. Carefully I undo the ribbon and wrapping paper, revealing a small nazy blue box. Slowly openning the box, I am met with the sight of a silver necklace with a silver 'R' pendent handing from it. "R as in 'Rachy' for my amzing girlfriend?" I guess, smiling Rachel just blushes at me. "Now for your pressie," I smirk. Giggling I stand up and put my hand out towards Rach.

"Dance with me baby," I whisper, smiling at her. Rachel nods taking my hand, just as the next song on my Ipod starts to play.

**It feels so good**  
><strong>You lying here next to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh, what a groove<strong>  
><strong>You have no idea how it feels<strong>  
><strong>My hands just won't keep still<strong>  
><strong>I love you, baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna hold you<strong>  
><strong>Run my fingers through your hair<strong>  
><strong>Ooh<strong>  
><strong>Outta sight<strong>  
><strong>Uh-huh, right there, you like it like that<strong>  
><strong>Closer<strong>  
><strong>Come here, closer, close<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby<strong>

**Give it up, ain't no use**  
><strong>I can help myself if I'd wanted to<strong>  
><strong>I'm hung up, no doubt<strong>  
><strong>I'm so in love with you, for me there's no way out<strong>

**'Cause deeper and deeper**  
><strong>In love with you I'm falling<strong>  
><strong>Sweeter and sweeter<strong>  
><strong>Your tender words of love keeps calling<strong>

**Eager and eager, yeah**  
><strong>To feel your lips upon my face<strong>  
><strong>Please her and please her<strong>  
><strong>Any time or any place<strong>

**I'm gonna love you, love you**  
><strong>Love you just a little more, baby<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna need you, need you<strong>  
><strong>Need you every day<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna want you, want you<strong>  
><strong>Want you in every way<strong>

**Make no mistake for I'll hold back knowin'**  
><strong>This time it looks like lover is here to stay<strong>  
><strong>As long as I shall live<strong>  
><strong>I'll give you all I have and all I have to give<strong>

**'Cause please her and please her**  
><strong>Any time or any place<strong>  
><strong>Eager and eager<strong>  
><strong>To feel your sweet lips on my face<strong>

**Deeper and deeper**  
><strong>In love with you I'm falling, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Sweeter and sweeter<strong>  
><strong>Your tender words of love keeps calling<strong>

**I'm gonna love you, love you**  
><strong>Love you just a little more, baby<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna need you, need you<strong>  
><strong>Need you every day<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna want you, want you<strong>  
><strong>Want you in every way<strong>

As the song ends, I kiss Rachel lightly, before dropping to one knee. I am so nervous now!

"Rachel, we've had our ups and downs but we've made it through them all. I love you more then anything. Will you, please, do the great honour, of being my wife?" I ask seriously. Rachel just looks down at me with a blank expresson.

Suddenly she jumps on me, knocking us both down to the floor. "YES!" She screams, kissing me deeply, starting to remove my top. She jumps up and slowly strips us both before starting to lead us upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS; My Everything by Barry White.<br>I'm Gonna Love You A Little Bit More by Barry White.**

**Reviews :)**


End file.
